Marcus
Fallout: New Vegas |tag skills =''Fallout 2'' Fallout: New Vegas |special = (2242) (2281) |level =30 |location =Broken Hills Downtown Jacobstown |alignment =Good |quests =Find the missing people for Marcus Unfriendly Persuasion |actor =Michael Dorn |dialogue =HcMARCUS.msg JacobstownMarcus.txt |proto = (stage 1) (stage 2) (stage 3) (stage 4) (stage 5) |edid =JacobstownMarcus |baseid = |refid = |footer = Marcus in 2281 }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= |content9= |content10= |content11= |content12= |content13= |content14= |content15= |content16= |content17= |content18= |content19= |content20= }} Marcus is the elderly super mutant sheriff of Broken Hills in 2241 and mayor of Jacobstown in 2281. A survivor of the Master's army, his once fervent dedication to the Master's cause has since softened into a more tolerant attitude. Background A burly old mutant with a weary cast to his face, Marcus' toughness and vigor seem at odds with his long history and fundamental belief in the goodness of people. He doesn't have any regrets about his transformation into a mutant. In fact, he prefers his existence as a super mutant, as he is free of the petty character flaws regular humans suffer from.The Chosen One: "{240}{}{You were a human. How can you justify what the Master did to you?}" Marcus: "{262}{mcs46}{My memories of being a human aren't as clear as they once were, but I remember pettiness, hatred, jealousy... I prefer being a mutant.}" (HcMARCUS.msg) He served in Unity with distinction, a firm believer in his vision and philosophy. For Marcus, the Master's plan was a chance for elevation of humans above internecine conflict and war, to break out of the vicious cycle of war, which never changes. Marcus believed that humans could never elevate themselves alone, that the Master's actions were a necessary step in the advancement of humanity.The Chosen One: "{223}{}{What about the Master’s hatred for humans?}" Marcus: "{226}{mcs35}{You’re talking a long time ago. The world’s moved on. You want to hear ancient history?}" The Chosen One: "{227}{}{Definitely.}" Marcus: "{230}{mcs36}{Right. Well, never really HATED humans. We just had a better way. These new governments, they think they've got all the answers. Blah, blah. Been there, seen that, got the scars.}" The Chosen One: "{231}{}{So what was the better way?}" Marcus: "{232}{mcs37}{The Master wanted to elevate everyone to his level, so we wouldn’t fight each other anymore. He was convinced we wouldn’t do it by ourselves – couldn’t. We had to be forced to evolve.}" The Chosen One: "{233}{}{Do you agree?}" Marcus: "{234}{mcs38}{While Jacob was alive, I thought the Master was wrong. But it seems that while some men can heed the call and rise above it all, most just run away.}" The Chosen One: "{235}{}{So you think the Master was right?}" Marcus: "{236}{mcs38a}{Jacob heard the call and embraced it. So did the Vault Dweller. But no matter how many rise above, the masses will always destroy them, right?}" The Chosen One: "{237}{}{Maybe.}" Marcus: "{238}{mcs39}{The Master just wanted everyone to see clearly. The Vault Dweller ended that dream.}" The Chosen One: "{239}{}{Sounds like you admired and hated the Vault Dweller at the same time.}" (HcMARCUS.msg) The destruction of the Unity by the Vault Dweller hit him dearly. Though he hated the Vault Dweller at first, he eventually developed a healthy respect for him. After all, if all humans fought for their beliefs like he did, the Master would not have had to come into being. Still, he missed his friends, the best that humanity had to offer.The Chosen One: "{239}{}{Sounds like you admired and hated the Vault Dweller at the same time.}" Marcus: "{243}{mcs40}{You’re right. If all humans fought for what they believed in like that, we wouldn’t have needed the Master’s plan in the first place.}" The Chosen One: "{244}{}{The Master wanted to enslave humanity!}" Marcus: "{246}{mcs41}{Don't forget, I knew the folks involved. They were the best humanity had to offer. Your people are going to tell the story a different way, right?}" The Chosen One: "{247}{}{Err… maybe. Umm, I have more questions.}" (HcMARCUS.msg)The Chosen One: "{242}{}{I’m descended from the original Vault Dweller, you know.}" Marcus: "{249}{mcs42}{The "original Vault Dweller"? You mean the one who killed the Master and destroyed the vats?}" The Chosen One: "{250}{}{Ummm… yes.}" Marcus: "{253}{mcs43}{Not a problem. Like I said, that was a long time ago.}" (HcMARCUS.msg) After the fall of the Unity Following the fall of the Master, Marcus took to the wastes. Around 2185, he came across Jacob, a Brotherhood Knight. The two fought for a couple of days, before realizing the futility of the fight. As the pair laughed, Jacob abandoned his sworn oath to destroy mutants and joined Marcus in his travels. As they traveled together, discussing Brotherhood doctrine and the Unity (in particular the neurolink between the Master and the Cathedral computers), people gradually started following them. After all, it doesn't get any safer than a Brotherhood Knight and a super mutant veteran. Marcus led the growing group to the site of a pre-War uranium mining town he knew about from old maps. There, he and Jacob founded the settlement of Broken Hills in fall of 2185.The Chosen One: "{107}{}{Who are you?}" Marcus: "{124}{mcs7}{I’m Marcus. Helped build the place. Now I’m sheriff.}" The Chosen One: "{125}{}{You helped build this place? That must have been a long time ago…}" Marcus: "{128}{mcs8}{Long story. Want it short or the whole thing?}" The Chosen One: "{130}{}{Hell, I’m not too busy. Let’s hear it all.}" Marcus: "{136}{mcs10}{Right...After the Master and the vats were destroyed, I wandered a bit. No place to go. One day got attacked by this fool wearin’ power armor.}" The Chosen One: "{137}{}{Really?}" Marcus: "{138}{mcs11}{That was Jacob, from the Brotherhood of Steel. He’d sworn some oath to destroy muties. We tussled for a while – probably a day or two. After a while, we just started laughing. What was the point?}" The Chosen One: "{139}{}{Then what?}" Marcus: "{140}{mcs12}{We became friends. Headed off together. Then other people started following us. Guess they figured if they weren’t safe with a mutie and a Steel Knight, safe just wasn’t going to happen. }" The Chosen One: "{141}{}{So you set up here. Why?}" Marcus: "{142}{mcs13}{Uranium mine. I knew there was one around from old maps. Now anybody’s welcome here – ‘long as they act right. Others might not think much of us, but nobody’s more free than we are. There ya go.}" (HcMARCUS.msg) After ensuring that the town survived winter, Jacob said his goodbyes and moved on. Marcus stayed, as mayor and sheriff, though he missed his friend dearly. Particularly the arguments between him and Jacob on dipping and how the latter "would've been a great mutant"..The Chosen One: "{143}{}{Wait… you were friends with a guy from the Brotherhood?}" Marcus: "{216}{mcs32}{Damn right. Best friend I ever had.}" The Chosen One: "{217}{}{Yeah, right, you would’ve dipped him just like everyone else.}" Marcus: "{219}{mcs33}{Hell, yes, I would've. What a great mutant he would’ve been.}" The Chosen One: "{220}{}{I don't think he'd be happy to hear you say that.}" Marcus: "{222}{mcs34}{(laughs) We had this argument all the time. (sigh) I miss that hard-head.}" (HcMARCUS.msg)The Chosen One: "{107}{}{Who are you?}" Marcus: "{124}{mcs7}{I’m Marcus. Helped build the place. Now I’m sheriff.}" The Chosen One: "{125}{}{You helped build this place? That must have been a long time ago…}" Marcus: "{128}{mcs8}{Long story. Want it short or the whole thing?}" The Chosen One: "{129}{}{Give me the short version.}" Marcus: "{133}{mcs9}{Right. Me and a human named Jacob built this place around that old bank about 60 years ago. Anyone’s welcome here, long as they keep the peace.}" (HcMARCUS.msg) His steady hand in managing the affairs of the town led it to prosperity. Uranium found its way to numerous clients in the wastelands, including the Vault City.The Chosen One: "{196}{}{Tell me about Broken Hills.}" Lydia: "{202}{}{It's a mining community like Redding, except it's located to the far South. We get many of our uranium shipments from there.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) Marcus' positive opinion of humanity, inspired by Jacob, eroded as he saw the petty hatred and jealousy tearing apart his people. He mused that the Master's plan could have succeeded with better candidates. But would it be able to succeed against the human tendency to tear down the exceptional men and women among them? In his heart, he knew that the Master was right. But he soldiered on.The Chosen One: "{263}{}{So you think the Master’s plan was right?}" Marcus: "{266}{mcs47}{It was flawed. We should have only taken the best. Look around. Most mutants didn't have the mind or will to withstand the strain. (sigh) If only we had chosen better…}" (HcMARCUS.msg) Rumors of an anti-mutant conspiracy did not help. Chasing shadows, Marcus eventually asked a tribal wanderer to help him investigate. That tribal was the Chosen One. After successfully exposing the conspiracy and saving Broken Hills' mine from closure, the old mutant decided he was far too old for settling down and joined the tribal.The Courier: "I'd like to know about you." Marcus: "Was part of Super Mutant army, ran a town, walked the wasteland with a tribal. Now I'm here." (Marcus' dialogue) They fought side by side on Control Station Enclave, saving the world from destruction, eventually vaporizing the oil rig in nuclear fire. Marcus never returned to Broken Hills. Instead, he headed east into the Rocky Mountains, inspired by his tribal friend. His goal: finding other mutants like himself and creating a place they could call home.The Courier: "Tell me more about the tribal." Marcus: "We were looking for a to save the village of . Eventually, we did. Nuked an oil rig in the process. We went separate ways after that. I went east into the Rockies, looking for other mutants like myself. Don't know what happened to my friend. " (Marcus' dialogue)Fallout Bible 0: "5. Why in the final scene in Fallout 1 and 2 nothing is said about players friendly NPCs ? I'd love to know what happened to Marcus, Tycho, Ian, Cassidy or Vic afterwards. - Kreegle Fallout 1: I don't know why. Tim and the Troika crew apparently ended up doing this for the NPCs in ''Arcanum, though.'' Well, according to the manual in Fallout 2 (written by Chris Taylor), Ian bit the bullet in Necropolis, and Dogmeat died in the Mariposa Military Base. Tycho and Katja are not mentioned, so it's assumed they didn't join the Vault Dweller. Still, even though it's mentioned in the manual, I'd substitute your own experiences with them and let that be the true history... even though Dogmeat's pretty likely to bite it in the Military Base because of those damn force fields and because you can't tell him to park his doggie ass in a safe place (without locking him in a force field cage). In any event, I'll try to include alternate endings for these characters depending on what you did in the game. Your actions should make a difference. As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator's perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here's the sections I was able to dig up (and it's not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn't make it into the game, and as I understand it, Ron Perlman already had 5 billion lines to do in 2 hours. It's possible we decided not to do them because we ran out of time... or because Ron Perlman is an extremely muscle-bound fellow who looks like he can crush bricks in his hands." "In any event, here you go - note that some are personalized for the actor, others are not:" ... "Marcus" "Inspired by the example set by the Chosen One, Marcus eventually traveled across the great mountains to the east, searching for other refugees from the Master's army. You never heard from him again." He never heard of the Chosen One again, but he had a feeling everything turned out well for his friend in the end. A safe haven Marcus turned out to be a charismatic leader, gathering a sizable following of super mutants. Eventually, he and his followers reached Black Mountain, a pre-War satellite facility, irradiated by a direct nuclear strike. Scavengers avoided the place due to high amounts of radiation. However, this did not deter the super mutants, who claimed Black Mountain as their new home in 2277. The machines were in serviceable condition, enhancing its appeal.Black Mountain terminals; Terminal, Log 676 However, it did not turn out to be the safe haven Marcus imagined it as. The biggest and most long lasting problems came from the nightkin that accompanied him. Tabitha, a former high ranking member of the Unity and a nightkin suffering from a particularly severe case of Stealth Boy-induced schizophrenia, was a constant problem. After Rhonda, her robot companion broke down, her mental condition deteriorated. Attempts to distract her with a journal project failed when she discovered Black Mountain's radio station and managed to get it repaired.Black Mountain terminals; Marcus made me type thisBlack Mountain terminals; Terminal, It's a radio station! Broadcasting her message consumed her attention and exacerbated her mental issues, leading her to ignore Marcus' leadership. After all, for her, he was a first generation super mutant, just a step up from the second generation imbeciles all too common in the settlement.Black Mountain terminals; Terminal, On the air! Eventually, the situation deteriorated. As the nightkin clashed with Marcus' fellow first generation super mutants, he found himself unable to broker a peace. Rather than aggravate the conflict, he chose to leave along with those mutants loyal to him and found another community in 2279, but not before smashing Black Mountain's radio transmitter in an attempt to hamper Tabitha's efforts.Black Mountain terminals; Terminal, The elite! The radio did not remain broken for long, however. Raul Tejada, a wandering ghoul mechanic from Mexico, had been attracted by the broadcast's sudden disappearance and offered to fix it, but much to his dismay Tabitha decided to imprison him for his efforts and keep him around to be on hand to fix other broken things.The Courier: "You say Marcus smashed the radio. Not very well, apparently?" Neil: "Heh. There's a sad story behind that. Marcus smashed it just fine, but while we were gone some Ghoul named Raul came along. Tabitha turned him into her personal mechanic. A slave, really. See, if I'd been standing down here, I could've warned him before it was too late." (Neil's dialogue) With her voice back on the airwaves, Tabitha was free to implement her utopian project. The State of Utobitha was born, broadcasting a rather peculiar, if not insane and rambling, radio message throughout the wasteland.The Courier: "What makes this a "dangerous place?"" Neil: "You must've heard her radio broadcasts? Though why a human would follow her invitation here is beyond me... unless you didn't listen very closely. The voice on the radio belongs to Tabitha, the "supreme commander" of Black Mountain - or, as she calls it, the "State of Utobitha." She took control of this place almost two years ago. The Super Mutants here do whatever she says - and she says humans are to be killed on sight." (Neil's dialogue)Black Mountain terminals; Terminal, Alone at last! A permanent element of the program was the harassment of Raul, who was constantly threatened with execution, if he didn't fix anything and everything around the complex.Black Mountain terminals; Terminal, Safe!Black Mountain terminals; Terminal, Lucky! Having gained a firm foothold, the nightkin from Utobitha started harassing travelers and merchants on the I-15 for supplies and food. Although the victims reported the matter to NCR Rangers, they were unable to divert men and resources to take care of the problem.Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hints: "Travelers along the Long 15 have complained to NCR rangers that caravans have been harassed and attacked by fearsome Super Mutants living in the irradiated ruins of Black Mountain." In the meantime, Marcus and his remaining followers traveled to the resort at Mount Charleston, where they founded another settlement. Marcus named it Jacobstown to honor his old friend. The place was perfect, far away from human settlements to remain peaceful and big enough to house the mutants and their crops. Marcus' ultimate goal was to establish it as a valuable trading partner and an example of human-mutant cooperation: A second Broken Hills.The Courier: "What's the history of Jacobstown?" Marcus: "Was a resort Pre-War. I renamed it to Jacobstown after an old friend. Died a long time ago. I figured us mutants needed a place to call our own. Town's far enough away from humans so they don't bother us much. One of these days I'm hoping we can trade with the rest of the wasteland. No more fighting, just... get along." (Marcus' dialogue) Marcus has also founded a research project together with Doctor Henry of the Enclave, trying to find a cure for nightkin schizophrenia. His promise of cure attracted nightkin leaders such as Keene and Davison and their followers to the town, but as the research dragged on, the nightkin began to lose their patience.The Courier: "What's wrong with the Nightkin?" Marcus: "Nightkin suffer schizophrenia from the Stealth Boys they're always using. One of the reasons I settled Jacobstown was so they could be cured. While they're in town, the Nightkin aren't allowed to have Stealth Boys so their craziness doesn't get worse. Trouble is the Nightkin don't like being visible, either. They don't take being exposed too well." The Courier: "Why does Keene want to leave?" Marcus: "Because of a promise. One I haven't been able to keep. The Nightkin all suffer from schizophrenia. It's the Stealth Boys they use, used to use. Nightkin have a hard time being seen like normal folks. Can't stand it. A few already left to try and find more Stealth Boys. Miserable situation. They either stay here and suffer, or dig up Stealth Boys and lose their minds. Not much of a choice." (Marcus' dialogue) By the time the Courier came, Davison had left with his followers, while Keene's patience was teetering on brink. Something had to be done – quickly.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collectors Edition p.294-296: "'1.10 Jacobstown''' ''Marcus, a mild-mannered Super Mutant sheriff of Broken Hills took it upon himself to find a refugee for the "broken-minded" of his kind: low-intelligence Super Mutants and schizophrenic Nightkin. It proved to be more difficult than holding on to Broken Hills, but he eventually decided Jacobstown was a good spot to set up a community. Despite splinter groups (Davidson and Tabatha), Marcus does his best to take care of Lily and the other Super Mutants and Nightkin at Jacobstown." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland)Marcus: " " (Marcus' dialogue) Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 2'' Interactions overview Quests * Find the missing people for Marcus: Marcus has noticed people disappearing from Broken Hills lately. He wants you to find them. Effects of player's actions * Marcus can join the Chosen One after completing these quests: ** Fix the mine's air purifier ** any of: *** Find the missing people for Marcus *** Snitch on conspirators in Break Manson and Franc out of prison *** Snitch on conspirators in Blow up the mine's air purifier ** A positive Karma is also required He is skilled with big guns and large energy weapons. However, sometimes his use of burst weapons are as devastating to the team as to enemies. Also, like all other super mutants (barring those in ''Fallout Tactics''), he is incapable of wearing armor which leaves him somewhat vulnerable. However, Marcus does have innate armor statistics that increase as he gains in abilities, thus mitigating his inability to equip armor. At his highest level, he has the equivalent of a suit of combat armor. The ammunition for his big guns can be a problem, too. This can be dealt with by arming him with a non-burst weapon like a turbo plasma rifle. * Having Marcus in company will generally deny the Chosen One's entry into the inner sections of Vault City (though not the southern courtyard), so he has to be left outside and picked up on the way out. Becoming Captain of the Guard lets the Chosen One pass the guards, First Citizen Joanne Lynette however, will not be too pleased, resulting in exilation. ** Should the Chosen One be accompanied by Lenny and Marcus at the same time, Marcus will occasionally say things like "Nice to have another evolved human in the group, Lenny", "Hey Lenny! Ever been to Broken Hills?" and "Lenny! Let's get somethin' to drink!", indicating that the two have known each other in the past, or simply that Marcus considers their shared mutant status confers on them a brotherhood of sorts. Other interactions * Taking him to Troy in Vault City to be healed will get him purged of the various bullets embedded in his thick skin, which Troy will then give to the Chosen One. Giving 20 7.62mm, 40 .44 Magnum JHP & FMJ, 50 5mm JHP, 10 .45 caliber, 24 10mm JHP, 50 .223 FMJ, and 20 9mm ball. He has been shot by a lot of people. Note that this can only be done as Captain of the Guard, otherwise Troy will go hostile for someone bringing a mutant into the city. Statistics ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Interactions overview Quests * Unfriendly Persuasion: Marcus informs the Courier that there is a band of mercenaries outside of Jacobstown and that their intentions are less than desirable towards the residents. Other interactions * For the first time entering Jacobstown, Marcus will approach the Courier and initiate dialogue and give them some tips on being in Jacobstown. ''Fallout: New California'' Marcus can be found randomly when taking a card from the loot deck. When the player character has him as the active companion and performs a test that uses Strength, Endurance, or Intelligence, he can be exhausted to gain one hit on the test. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if the player character does not have at least three SPECIAL tokens at this time, he must be discarded. Inventory ''Fallout 2'' ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Notes * In Fallout: New Vegas, Marcus is one of the only characters outside Caesar's Legion (along with Easy Pete, Follows-Chalk and Salt-Upon-Wounds), to pronounce Caesar /ˈkaisar/ - in the classical Latin pronunciation - rather than /ˈsiːzər/, the morphed Zar pronunciation. * Marcus in Fallout: New Vegas has a unique face compared to other super mutants, as he is the only one in the game not to wear a leather facial brace to hold up his lips. * In Fallout: New Vegas, Marcus may eventually die due to random cazador attacks on Jacobstown. * In Fallout: New Vegas, Marcus is the only character with only one tag skill. * Marcus is one of the most intelligent super mutants in the Fallout franchise. He is able to speak fluent English and would rather reason than fight. Notable quotes ''Fallout 2'' FO02 NPC Marcus G.png| "Well, what the hell. I haven’t seen one of those outfits for a long, long time. Takes me back." FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "I'm Marcus. Helped build the place. Now I'm sheriff." FO02 NPC Marcus B.png| "Yeah, I’m an ugly mutant. I also run this place. You got a problem with that?" * * * * * * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Marcus appears as a companion and a talking head in Fallout 2, and in Fallout: New Vegas as a non-player character. He is voiced by Michael Dorn in both. He is mentioned in Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes ''Fallout 2'' * While Marcus says that he is no longer sterile, Chris Avellone, who wrote that dialogue, confirmed that Marcus was only joking and that super mutants remain entirely sterile. * During combat, if Marcus is hit by an enemy weapon, he may occasionally cry out, "I am NOT a merry Mutant!" This is a reference to Michael Dorn's role as Worf on Star Trek: The Next Generation, specifically the episode "Qpid", in which Worf protested to being given the role of a "merry man" in Q's Robin Hood recreation. * Marcus might say when unarmed and attacking: "one fist, two fist, red fist, blue fist." This is a reference to the Dr. Seuss book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Marcus was written by Jeff Husges, basing on the character dialogue in Fallout 2.J.E. Sawyer: "Jeff Husges (who wrote Marcus for F:NV) based Marcus' speech patterns on the character's dialogue from F2. Marcus has a similar style there, e.g. "Helped build the place" Gallery Jacobstown.jpg|Marcus in Fallout: New Vegas MarcusTheMutant.png|Marcus' talking head Fo2 Marcus.png|Marcus in-game in Fallout 2 s Broken Hills Marcus ingame.jpg FBGNC Marcus.jpg|Marcus as he appears in Fallout: New California Jacobstown end slide 01.png|Dead Marcus in an endings slide References Category:Fallout 2 super mutant characters Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout: New Vegas super mutant characters Category:Fallout: New California companions Category:Fallout publications super mutant characters Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Broken Hills characters Category:Jacobstown characters de:Marcus es:Marcus pl:Marcus ru:Маркус (супермутант) zh:马库斯 pt:Marcus uk:Маркус (супермутант)